Phone Call
by I just want food
Summary: Bella and Edward had been best friends ever since they were little kids. One day, Bella asks a question that changed their relationship forever.


**A/N: Okay, I can't believe I'm writing the classical cliché of two best friends loving each other secretly for a long time now. What made it even more cliché is that it's most people's favorite pairing: Bella and Edward.**

**Anyway, I just couldn't resist this prompt I saw around. I twisted it a little so here it is.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the prompt used.**_

******

**Bella's POV**

It had been years since Edward and I had been best friends. Actually, we've been best friends since I could remember.

It had also been years since I'm in love with him. Edward Cullen. Greek god. My best friend.

One day—and the day that changed my love life status forever—we were watching a movie. It was on one of those scenes that doesn't hold my attention when I turned to Edward. He was sitting just a few inches away from me. We were as close as two best friends would sit on a couch. I've been longing to even be closer to him. Sitting on his lap would most be preferable.

"I have a question." I told him, dying to know the answer to this one.

He turned to me, his piercing green eyes smoldering my soul. "What?"

"I'm curious. Do you..." I could feel myself regretting this. This question could either break me in half or stay complacent. I gulped before continuing. "like someone?"

I could see the hesitation in his eyes as he pondered my question. I knew him too well to say that this is his way of being cautious. "No, I don't like someone." My heart did a little dance inside. "I _love _someone." he was even smiling. I could literally hear my heart breaking into tiny little pieces with his statement. Like a delicate piece of glass knocked over violently.

I could have won an award for keeping up with the curious face and not letting any hurt show. Inside, however, was a different story. My inner me was already trying to pick up the pieces. In vain of course. I could mentally see that inner Bella was picking up the pieces but since it's the glass that she's been picking, her hands were hurting every time she holds a piece which causes her to drop the ones she's picked already. Maybe when Edward goes home later, I'd lock myself in my room and cry my heart out.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"You know her quite well. In fact, I've loved her for a long time now." he said. I started thinking of who it could possibly be. He said he loved her for a long time now, so that meant she lives here in Forks. Who could it be?

"Well, as your best friend," I emphasized the words 'best friend' to remind myself that I'm never going to be more than that anymore. If before there was only a zero-point-five percent of him loving me, now it was shot down to a complete zero. "I have the right to meet her."

Was it me or his smile faltered? Did he not want me to meet whoever she is? Was I too obvious with my feelings that he was scared I would go berserk if I meet her? In my defense, I want to know who stole Edward's heart. And any _best friend_ could demand that. Right?

"Go on. Call her."

"Should I really?" he asked me, uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, yes you should." So I would know who would take care of you soon. So I could stop hurting as soon as you go home today.

He looked at me. I think he's having an argument with himself. Finally, he sighed and took out his phone. He dialed her number. I was nervous to know who it is. Could it be Tanya? Or Jessica? Or Lauren? Oh please no. None of them please. If it's Angela, then it would be easier for me. Angela's one of the nicest people in this town along with her parents.

Then I heard my phone ringing. "Hold on, I have a call." I said and reached for my phone. I didn't even look at whoever is calling, I just pressed the green button. "Hello?"

There was silence for a while and then, "I love you."

I was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted, and definitely not expecting this. You name an emotion along these lines and I'm certainly feeling it right now. It couldn't be...

I looked at the caller ID to make sure and it is. It is definitely Edward. I turned to him and he was staring at me, smiling even with just a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Bella Swan, I've loved you since the first time I saw you playing in the sandbox."

Our phones were soon forgotten as tears filled my eyes. I could not believe this. Never in my wildest dreams that I imagined this Greek god falling for me—clumsy and plain Bella Swan.

Edward looked frantic. Probably because I was crying. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to surprise you. It's alright if you don't feel anything towards me. We could still be friends and—"

I cut him off with a kiss. His lips were so smooth and nothing I've ever imagined. It was only a quick kiss though, so I could cut him off with his panicked rant. And also, to give me time to speak.

When we broke apart, I spoke the words I've been itching to say all these years. "I love you, too, Edward Cullen. Ever since well," I shrugged. "I could remember."

Then he smiled widely at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, really. How could you think otherwise?"

"Well, it's because you're so beautiful and smart and so...perfect." I admit I felt light-headed with his description about me but it couldn't be all real.

I snorted. "Oh please. Stop patronizing me. Let's just kiss." If you told me that I'm going to be this bold to him, say, twenty minutes ago, I'd probably laugh at you.

He smiled crookedly and leaned towards me. I met him halfway. Then the most magical thing happened... for the second time anyway.

Our lips met.

The intensity was enough to make me go weak. At the back of my mind, I was being thankful that I was sitting down or my knees would melt like jelly. I put my arms around his neck for support, his hands were on my waist.

When we pulled apart, although not totally since for some reason I was already on his lap which was a dream come true, I said, "That had been the best phone call I've ever received."

"And that had been the best phone call I've ever made." he said. We were silent again, just looking at each other's eyes. Then he said, "I love you." once again.

I smiled at him. "I love you, too."

******

**A/N: That was it. :D I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
